An Eliatrope's journey (a wakfu fanfic)
by Stormlinger20
Summary: Mikhail has returned to the World of Twelve. After spending years fighting Qilby in the White Dimension, Mikhail is finally free to explore once again. Created by the Goddess Eliatrope to take Qilby's place on the Eliatrope Council, Mikhail has studied under Qilby to learn everything about the history of the Eliatropes. After learning what Qilby has done, Mikhail trained under Yu
1. Surprising Guests

Suprising Guests

Yugo and Adamai only intended to use the Eliacube and the Dofus to learn more about the Eliatrope race. Their surprise was great when a portal opened and two Eliatrope males fell through. Both of them looked to be in terrible shape like they had just left a battle.

Yugo groaned softly as he pushed himself up. Chibi cooed in the bag that the Dofus was just in. Grougal laid on top of his brother's head. Yugo gasped with surprise. "Gro-Grougal's dofus! It's hatched! Adamai." He spoke with excitement as he looked at his dragon brother. "Adamai!" Adamai stirred softly and groaned as he pushed himself up. "Wow! I wasn't expecting that! Grougal and his eliatrope brother Chibi, they're- they're so cute!"

Yugo laughed gently at his brother's reaction and watching Chibi and Grougal. Qilby groaned softly, causing Yugo to gasp and look over at the two eliatrope males. The one in green held his head and looked back at Yugo. Wide sky blue eyes met curious brown eyes. "Ugh... whe-where am I...?" Qilby muttered. He groaned softly as he looked back at Yugo and Adamai. It took a few seconds for his eyesight to focus and when he realized who he was looking at, he let out a shout of fear and fell away from Yugo.

The eliatrope in green held out a hand towards Yugo. "Yu... go..." He whispered softly before collapsing first. Adamai would pick up the bag containing Chibi and Grougal and went over to the Eliatrope in green to see if he was alright.

"No! Augh!" Qilby could only stare in fear at Yugo. "Calm down! Nobody wants to hurt you!" Yugo exclaimed. He then laughed gently. "Yugo? Is it really you?"

"Um... Yugo... I-I'm Yugo. And... who are you?" Yugo had stood up by now and started to walk towards Qilby. "Are you an Eliatrope?" Qilby could only stare in fear before he finally collapsed.

Gentle humming filled the room as an Enripsa worked on healing the Eliatrope with Silver hair. It had been about a week since their arrival and the smaller male had yet to wake up. Sadida vines bound the male's wrists and were tethered to the ground. His hands were covered with gloves as well to prevent him from creating a portal and attacking upon waking up...

A Sadida guard stood nearby, keeping watch as the Enripsa worked her healing magic.

The Eliatrope started to shift. He had been changed out of his ruined clothes and dressed in a tan shirt and brown pants. Yugo and Alibert had the room cleared of people when they mended the Eliatrope's unusually shaped hat.

The Enripsa blinked and pulled back after she was done checking on him. The Eliatrope's eyes opened to reveal sky blue eyes. "Welcome to the world of the living." The Enripsa smiled gently. "How long have I been out?" The Eliatrope asked. "About a week. The Eliatrope King, Qilby, woke up just a few days before you did." She said gently.

Mikhail's eyes narrowed. 'King? Don't make me laugh you old traitor...' He thought to himself. The Enripsa blinked and the guard prepared to defend her. "Ah. May I ask what he has said about me that has required my hands to be bound?" He asked her, keeping his tone neutral. "He has told us that you have turned traitor and attacked him." She spoke calmly. Keeping an eye on her patient.

'Oh really? Well, it's no use arguing against her... Qilby was the first to wake. He was the first to talk to them... I wonder what other lies he has filled their brains with...' He thought.

"Ah. My traitorous apprentice has finally awoken." Came an all too familiar voice from the doorway.

"King Qilby!" Exclaimed the Enripsa. The Sadida guard would snap to attention. "Thank you, Karina for healing him. Could you two please leave us be?" Qilby asked them. The two of them nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

"Qilby." Hissed the male, pulling at his binds. Qilby would walk over to the bed and rested a hand on the bedridden Eliatrope's Haven Bag. "I am quite sure you already know this, Mikhail, but there is quite a bit of Sadida and Cra guards surrounding this room. Attack me, and you will find yourself trapped inside your dofus." He patted the Haven Bag a few times, smiling at Mikhail. "I'm sure Chlorophi wouldn't appreciate seeing you again so... soon after our freedom from the White Dimension."

Milhail continued to glare at Qilby. "What do you want, Traitor?" He hissed. Qilby's sneer grew wider. "A chance at letting you roam... semi-freely. I know how much you hate being trapped in one place, Mikhail." He gently kicked the vines keeping the Mikhail in place. "If you accept my offering, you will have to stay by my side or with at least 4 guards of my choosing."

Mikhail clenched his gloved fists tightly. Qilby smirked as he watched Mikhail struggle with the decision. The Eliatrope's fists tightened before finally releasing after a few minutes. The Eliatrope sighed in defeat. "After a long time spent fighting, I'm not surprised to see that you have given in so easily." Qilby smiled before he tied a bracelet onto Mikhail's wrist.

The younger Eliatrope blinked in confusion. "We are scientists, my apprentice. You are not the only one capable of creating new ways to harness Wakfu." Qilby waved as he walked to the door. "Oh. And I already told the Sadida king how great of a lyre player you are. I'm sure he would love to hear you play for the court."

Mikhail looked at the opposite direction, quietly fuming in anger. Qilby smirked. "In about an hour or two, the royal tailer will arrive with a change of clothes. Karina has already finished healing your injuries. I'll ask the guard to release you as well. See you later, little brother." Qilby chuckled softly before he left the room.

Soon after, Mikhail could feel the vines release his wrists. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and took off the gloves covering his hands, sighing softly. A small smirk of his own then crossed his lips. "You may have everyone wrapped around your fingers now, Qilby... but soon your treacherous ways will be made known..."


	2. Memories? or Daydreams?

_"Mikhail! Chlorophi! Where are you two? You both better not be asleep!" A male's voice echoed throughout a grassy clearing. A red dragon would fly over the plain, searching for something. And she found it. "There they are, Qilby." She called back._ _Mikhail and his light green dragon sister, Chlorophi, would be curled up together on the grass, sound asleep. Chlorophi's slender form curled around her brother and her light spring green "leaf-like" horns on her head moved with the wind._ _The red dragon landed nearby and Qilby walked up to the two. "Mikhail. Chlprophi." He said as he gently nudged them with his foot. "Come on." Mikhail groaned softly. "Five more minutes please?" He mumbled. "Not right now, Mikhail." The younger eliatrope and his dragon sister groaned before they got up, yawning. "Come on. If you finish your studies quickly, I'll let you sleep all you want." Qilby smiled gently at the two..._

A soft knocking snapped Mikhail out of his memories. "May I come in?" Asked a younger but familiar voice. "Yes, you may." Mikhail climbed to his feet and reminded himself not to bow when he enters.

Adamai gently opened the door. He was holding what looked to be an outfit. "This is for you." He held out the clothes, hesitant. "I won't harm you, Adamai. I promise." Mikhail held out his hand. Adamai handed the clothes to him and closed the door. "I... have some questions..."

"About what?" Asked Mikhail as he pulled off his shirt to reveal multiple scars on his torso and back. Adamai looked away, frowning softly. "Is it true that you attacked King Qilby unprovoked before you two were sealed in the White Dimension?" Mikhail looked over at the young dragon. "I am afraid that that part is not true."

"It isn't?"

"No. I would never attack anybody unless I am given a reason to."

"Then what was the reason?"

"I... disagreed with Qilby on something and warned him against doing it..." He spoke softly as he pulled his loose green shirt over his torso. "And what happened next?"

"He did it anyways..." With Adamai still looking away, Mikhail quickly changed his pants. He pulled his boots on and slipped his haven bag over his shoulder. "Um... King Qilby said that you were his apprentice... what did you study?"

"I studied how to be a scientist. I, like Qilby, have all of my memories whenever I am reincarnated."

"That... must be nice..." Adamai looked down, falling silent. Mikhail stood up and rested a hand on Adamai's head. "Considering our history, it isn't..." Mikhail spoke softly. "I'm pretty sure Qilby would want me to join him as soon as I am able. Do you know where he is at?" Adamai nodded and would start walking. He guided Mikhail to the throne room.

As they walked, Mikhail would pull out a lyre and started to tune it. "Do you really know how to play the Lyre?" Asked Adamai. Mikhail nodded. "My sister used to play it when she was in her human like form." He played a few notes on the lyre before finally being satisfied with how it sounded.

Adamai stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. The two Sadida guards opened the doors and Mikhail blinked as he finally took the time to look around at the surrounding area. He would notice the two cra's that followed at a distance. He then noticed a black blur shooting right towards him. "Watch out!" Shouted Adamai. Before the black streak could collide, however, Grougal stopped right in front of Mikhail's face. Mikhail blinked before he smiled, chuckling. "Hello, Grougal." Mikhail held up his hand and Grougal landed on it.

Adamai blinked with shock at Mikhail's calm nature. He waited for Grougal to spit fire into Mikhail's face, but no such thing happened. Instead, when Mikhail held Grougal close to his face, Grougal nuzzled him! "Woah! How did you do that?" Exclaimed Adamai. "Grougal, although protective, have always liked me. Then again, chibi helped train me how to fight. Both Yugo and Chibi did." Adamai blinked. "Really?" He asked.

Mikhail nodded. "You and Grougal trained my sister, Chlorophi." Adamai blinked. "Really?" He asked. Mikhail nodded. "Yes." Mikhail smiled gently. Adamai looked surprised. "We should go in." From inside the room, Qilby and the Sadida king looked at the two. "I was wondering when you two were going to enter. However, we are surprised upon seeing Grougaloragram be nice instead of burning you." The Sadida King smiled gently. Mikhail bowed with respect to the king. "Greetings, Sadida King. I apologize for waking up so late."

"I have mixed reactions upon hearing about you, Mikhail." The Sadida King spoke quite loudly. His rather large form intimidated Mikhail slightly. The Sadida king sighed. "I do not know what to think. Your king is quite generous to allow a traitor such as yourself to roam freely in the Sadida Kingdom. And free to attack at anytime." The Sadida King's eyes narrowed. Mikhail held up his wrist with the bracelet upon it.

"He seems to have found my journal and recreated one of my wakfu limiting bracelets." Mikhail explained. "This bracelet is an imitation of what you guys would call Xelor technology. It is able to shock an Eliatrope when they attempt to attack or escape. Made especially for rogue Eliatropes."

"Like yourself?" The Sadida King asked. Mikhail flinched at that. Qilby watched Mikhail sternly as the Eliatrope hesitated. "I had no intention on turning... Against my older brother." The Sadida King's eyes narrowed as he watched the Eliatrope. 'Thanks for putting me in this impossible position, Qilby...' Mikhail thought to himself. "Your Majesty, I will ensure that Mikhail won't harm anybody." Qilby smiled.

The Sadida King sighed. "He is in your hands." Mikhail nodded and walked over to Qilby. The older Eliatrope smirked. "Go ahead and start playing the lyre. We need something to lessen the tension in here." Qilby smiled as Mikhail sighed softly. The Eliatrope in green held up the Lyre before he started to play. A calming melody soon filled the air...

 _"Mikhail, are you playing the lyre again?" A girl with light green hair and pale skin smiled as she walked up to him. Mikhail smiled softly as he looked at his sister. "Chlorophi." He smiled gently. Chlorophi wore a simple spring green dress that hung off of her shoulders. A leaf crown rested on her head and leaf like horns twitched on the top of her head. "The Goddess festival is about to start, you know. I'm going to play in it." Mikhail smiled widely at his sister._ _"Oh really?" She smiled. "Well, you have my full support. You can do this..."_


End file.
